Rupert Newsome
Rupert Newsome is the brother of Ruth Newsome and the late Roger Newsome of the Mimico Newsomes, introduced in Season 11 of Murdoch Mysteries, played by Cyrus Lane. Dr. Newsome is a cardiac surgeon who does not practice medicine; He's a gentleman, a man of titles, leaving it to others to perform. Appearances and Mention ''Biffers and Blockers * '''Rupert Newsome' is the captain of the gentlemen's cricket team at the Athletic Sports Club. * Newsome holds Murdoch responsible for Roger's death. ''My Big Fat Mimico Wedding * Just after Henry Higgins is shot, he wakes up to see '''Rupert' standing over him, having shaven off his chops and thus is mistaken for his late brother Roger. Rupert assumes the bullet grazed Higgins, despite Crabtree pointing out there's a hole in his jacket. Is is then revealed that the pen case Crabtree gave Higgins saved his life.' Rupert' then turned to Murdoch and Brackenreid, who assumes the shot was deliberate, though he dismisses it as an accident caused by his Dutch neighbors hunting pheasant. * As the wedding gets under way, Rupert walks his sister down the aisle but refuses the priest instruction to place her hand on Higgins' and storms out of the ceremony. * After another attempt on Higgins' life is averted by Crabtree, Rupert is placed under suspicion because he left the room and thus would've had opportunity to tamper with the chandelier that nearly killed his would-be brother-in-law. When questioned by Murdoch, Rupert admits as much as he likes Higgins, his recent behaviour was due to the fact that the Newsomes might be scandalized before the Fanshaws. * Crabtree comes to Rupert to inquire about his grandmother's pearls, which he mentioned were a wedding gift for Ruth. Soon after, the pearls went missing and Rupert quickly suspected Crabtree and charged into the sitting room to make a citizen's arrest, which went unnoticed by the crowd outside. Ruth and Higgins soon arrive and things get heated even as Crabtree tries to steer the subject back to the fact that someone is out to kill Higgins. * After Crabtree indirectly saves a sleeping Higgins from getting his head chopped off, they pokes their heads out the door and see Rupert casually swinging a sword through the hallway. * Questioned by Murdoch next morning, Rupert insists Higgins' true assailant rushed past him when he was planning on bribing Higgins with the sword, a family heirloom of unknown origins. He then laments that once his sister is married and moves into the Toronto house, he'll be left all alone in Mimico. Julia Ogden's examination of the sword determine that it's both dull and fake, thus not sharp enough to cut through a pillow like the real assailant did against Higgins. * Rupert came under suspicion again when Murdoch discover that the Newsomes have become destitute and Rupert's signature is on all of the bank notes. Unable to deny his signature, Rupert plainly admits to it. Julia then points out that significant amounts of money were transferred to San Francisco, to which Rupert has no clue. * When Murdoch and Julia later confront Ruth, suspecting her to be behind the embezzlement, she tells that her Uncle Connie is responsible for the family finances. As Julia wonders why Rupert lied, Higgins suggested that, as he had been the receiving end of Rupert's anger more than once, that Rupert would most likely try to kill Uncle Connie. Subsequently, Rupert is seen chasing his Uncle Connie with a sword. Cornering him at the edge of a cliff, Connie admits that he made a sure investment in San Francisco by borrowing some money out of the Newsome accounts and was planning on getting the money back in a fortnight only for the earthquake of 1906 to occur. He had drained the Newsome family fortune to make up for the bad investment and was attempting to kill Henry to keep his embezzlement from being discovered until he could buy back Ruth's house on D'Arcy Street. Rupert refuses to hear his excuses, even as Murdoch arrives on the scene, warning him to put down the sword least he be charged with attempted murder. Before Rupert could bring his sword down, Higgins tackled him, nearly throwing himself off the cliff. Brackenreid helps Rupert up, but not before demanding he hand over his sword first as Murdoch arrests Connie for the thrice attempted murder of Higgins. *With the wedding back on track, Rupert walks Ruth down the aisle once more and without prompting from the priest, places her hand on Higgins', giving his official blessing for this union. Afterwards, with their family rendered destitute, Rupert gathers up a bag on a stick and, singing a ditty, goes off wandering. ''Fox Hunt'' * Trivia Gallery 1312 Fox Hunt_SC33_SS_198.png|Fox Hunt Category:Season Thirteen Category:Doctors Category:Season Eleven Category:Recurring Characters